Nafsu
by Fujoshi-Uke
Summary: Hanya sebuah nafsu semata/ChanBaek couple
1. Chapter 1

_**Author : Kim Jaeso**_

_**Cast :**_

_**Byun Baekhyun**_

_**Park Chanyeol**_

_**Cameo : Tidak Ada**_

_**Genre : Romance**_

_**Length : OneShort**_

_**Rating : PG or NC**_

_**Summary : Hanya sebuah nafsu semata.**_

_**.**_

.

.

Kedua tangan itu tengah asyik memilin nipple namja manis dibawahnya, dan mulutnya tengah membuat kissmark di perut namja manis ini. Namja manis ini menggeliatkan tubuhnya karena kenikmatan yang di beri oleh kekasihnya.

"Chanyeolliehhhh,nghh ahhh." Desah namja manis ini memanggil kekasihnya dengan sebutan Chanyeollie.

"Manis, seluruh tubuhmu sangat manis. Aku suka!" Balas namja tampan bernama Chanyeol ini.

Chanyeol tengah mengemut nipple pink namja manis dibawahnya, tangan kirinya mencubiti nipple satunya, dan tangan kanannya tak mau kalah,sedang meremas kejantanan sang namja manis.

"Ughh yeolliehhh anghh annghh lebihh cepathhh." Desah namja manis ini.

"Kau mau aku mengulumnya atau mengocoknya baby?" Chanyeol berdirty talk pada kekasihnya.

"Kulumhhhh nghh."

Detik itu juga Chanyeol mengulum kejantanan namja manis ini, ia mengulumnya seperti mengulum sebuah permen yang amat disukai kaum anak-anak. Tak hanya itu, tangan – tangan nakal Chanyeol meremas twinsball namja manis ini dengan gemas.

Perbuatan Chanyeol membuat tubuh namja manis dibawahnya serasa melayang kelangit tujuh. Ia tak mampu berbuat apa – apa , ia hanya mampu mendesah dan menggeliat nikmat.

"Yeollhh akuhhh , ngahhhh cummmmhhh."

CROT~

CROT~

Namja manis ini mengeluarkan cairannya sangat banyak, dan langsung ditelan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kita langsung ke intinya saja ya Baekhyun-ah, aku sudah tak sabar." Kata Chanyeol dengan kilat penuh nafsu menatap hole pink Baekhyun,namja manis itu.

"Tapihhh Chanhhh nghhh akuhhh masihhh..AKHHHHHHHHHH!" Desahan ditambah dengan jeritan pilu Baekhyun membuat seisi kamar ini mendengung. Pasalnya kamar ini sudah di set menjadi kedap akan suara.

Baekhyun menangis dan meraung kesakitan, tapi maaf Chanyeol begitu menikmati kejantanannya yang berada di hole Baekhyun. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan raut wajah nikmat.

"Sakithh yeolliehhh." Ringis Baekhyun.

"Ssstt nanti juga nikmat. Sekarang kau nikmati saja kejantananku yang menyodok hole sempit dan nikmat mu itu." Chanyeol terus saja meyodok – nyodok hole Baekhyun, membuat sang empu kini mendesah karena nikmat.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Baekhyun terbangun dengan tubuh nakednya, ia melihat sekelilingnya. Tak ada Chanyeol disini, lalu? Dimana kekasihnya?

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menuju meja belajar dikamar itu. Ada sebuah note kecil terselip di antara buku.

_**To: Baekhyun si namja culun**_

_**Gomawo sudah memberikan keperjakaan mu padaku.**_

_**Berkat kau, aku menang taruhan :P**_

_**Maaf, aku sama sekali tak mencintaimu.**_

_**Aku hanya nafsu saja padamu.**_

_**Mana mungkin aku mencintai namja culun sepertimu.**_

_**Kalau kau sudah bangun, cepat pergi dari kamarku.**_

_**PS: Selama 2 bulan ini aku sangat susah merayu mu untuk melakukan itu padaku, tapi nyatanya kau yang meminta sendiri, hahaha.**_

_**From: Chanyeol**_

.

.

.

"Aku akan membalasmu Park Chanyeol! Lihat saja nanti,aku akan membuatku jatuh padaku."

.

.

.

END

Or

Sequel?

Gak tahu ini bagus apa enggak,.. bingung saya,. Tiba2 aja ini muncul di otak saya,..

RnR nya yaaa,..


	2. Chapter 1 : Bagian Satu

_**Author : Kim Jae Soo**_

**_Cast :_**

**_Byun Baekhyun_**

**_Park Chanyeol_**

**_Cameo : Tidak Ada_**

**_Genre : Romance_**

**_Length : -_**

**_Rating : PG or NC_**

**_Summary : Hanya sebuah nafsu semata._**

.

.

.

"Aku akan membalasmu Park Chanyeol! Lihat saja nanti,aku akan membuatku jatuh padaku."

.

.

.

Flash Back

Baekhyun POV

Annyeong, namaku Byun Baekhyun , aku biasa dipanggil Baekhyun. Aku anak kedua dari 2 saudara. Kakak ku bernama Wu Yifan, atau Kris. Marga kami beda? Ya, karena aku adik angkatnya. Tapi kami akrab kok, dia sangat menyayangiku melebihi saudara kandung sendiri.

Disekolah aku mempunyai sahabat bernama Zhang Yixing atau biasa dipanggil Lay, kemudian Huang Zitao, ngomong – ngomong , Huang Zitao itu pacar kakak ku loh, hehehe.

Aku mempunyai orang yang kusukai, namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia namja yang periang, tinggi, tampan, dan pintar. Aku sangat menyukainya. Kakak ku tidak tahu hal ini, jika dia tahu habislah Park Chanyeol.

Aku menyukainya karena dia pernah menolongku saat di keroyok preman ^^, dia terlihat manly sekali. Dia juga badboy sekolah, Kalau kakakku terkenal dengan julukan 'good boy'. Kris ge dan Chanyeol itu musuh bebuyutan. Aku tidak kenapa.

"Baekkie, ayo kita pulang! Mau sampai kau melamun disitu hm?" Suara berat yang sangat familiar, Kris ge. Yap benar Kris ge. Tumben tidak bersama Zitao.

"Mianhae gege, ayo kita pulang." Segera saja ku hampiri dia yang berdiri di pintu.

Saat kami berjalan, kami tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Chanyeol. UWOO,. Aku sangat beruntung, hehehe. Aduh, kenapa suasana nya menjadi mencekam begini ya? Kulihat mereka bertatapan dengan dinginnya. T_T somebody help me.

"Hai, Kris hyung." Sapa Chanyeol dengan senyuman mautnya.

"Hm." Huaa gege dingin sekali sih.

"Hai, Baekkie." Ia tersenyum saangaaaaatttttt manis padaku. Kubalas dengan senyuman termanis ku.

"Tidak usah sok akrab dengan adikku. Ayo didi, kita pulang." Kris ge menarikku dengan cepat. Aku sedikit menoleh pada Chanyeol, kulihat ia memberikan wink-nya padaku. Wajahku memerah _ .

"Jangan dekat – dekat Chanyeol! Arra?" Kata Kris ge dengan dingin.

Setelah duduk di mobil, aku mulai membuka kacamata besarku. Selama ini aku hanya pura – pura culun saja, aku ingin tahu siapa saja yang tulus berteman denganku. Dan aku hanya dapat Yixing ge, Zitao saja. Sebenarnya banyak, tapi tidak terlalu dekat.

"Kenapa ge?"

"Pokoknya jangan didi, kau terlalu berharga!"

Baekhyun POV end

.

.

.

Chanyeol POV

Jadi dia adiknya Kris hyung. Wah akan susah mendekatinya, tapi ini baru tantangan! Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang kumau, termasuk namja manis tadi! Ya, harus dapat!

"Hey Chanyeol, jangan melamun!"

"Siapa yang melamun?" Jawabku cuek.

"Kau tadi melamun tahu! Memikirkan namja culun itu eoh?" Sialan, Suho hyung tahu saja.

"Kurasa begitu." Jawabku pendek.

"Oh ya, aku lupa! Dia adiknya Kris hyung loh." Kata Suho hyung, dia telat sekali memberikan informasi.

"Aku sudah tahu!"

"O-oh maaf." Ujarnya pelan.

"Aku punya rencana untuk mendekatinya." Sambungnya lagi.

"Apa?"

"Kau belikan saja buku yang diasukai, misalnya novel." Kata Suho.

"Boleh juga."

Aku ber smirk ria. Tunggu saja Byun Baekhyun, kau akan terjerat pesonaku.

Chanyeol POV end

Flash Back end

.

.

.

.

3 Tahun kemudian.

Cannada

"Kris ge, nanti jemput didi di bandara nde?"

"…."

"Terserah, yang penting jangan telat ya."

"…."

"Oke, see you gege, Miss u too."

Klik, Baekhyun menutup panggilan di ponselnya. Ia menatap langit – langit kamarnya. Matanya menerawang jauh ke masa – masa SMA-nya. Mencintai seseorang, di permainkan, bahkan melahirkan anak. Ehm, melahirkan anak? Yah, Baekhyun adalah penderita hemafrodit. Mempunyai 2 kelamin. #maaf ini hanya FF,bukan asli#.

Baekhyun menatap anak kecil berumur 2 tahun yang tengah tersenyum menatapnya.

"Sehunnie, why?" Kata Baekhyun.

"Beautiful, You beautiful. I'm proud to have a mother like you." Jawab Sehun.

"Hahaha, pakailah bahasa korea nanti Hunnie. Halmonie dan Haraboejie akan memarahi momy nanti." Kata Baekhyun sembari mengusap surai pirang Sehun.

"Nde Momy, Momy. Apakah Hunnie bisa bertemu Uncle Kris? " Tanya Sehun dengan gaya imutnya.

"Tentu saja Hunnie, sudah lama bukan tidak bertemu dengan Uncle Kris."

"Apakah Hunnie bisa bertemu Daddy?"

DEG~! Ayolah Hunnie jangan bahasa itu, mommy kembali mengingat kenangan pahit itu.

"Daddy mu sudah lama meninggal Hunnie. Maafkan mommy baru memberi tahumu." Aku menunduk, ini kebiasaanku jika takut ketahuan berbohong.

"Hunnie mengerti mommy, Pasti mommy punya satu alasan untuk tidak memberitahu pada Hunnie." Oh My, my son! Kau sangat dewasa, son.

"Ayo kita berangkat sekarang, agar tak tertingal pesawat."

_**"Chanyeol-ah, lihat, anakmu Sehun sudah dewasa." Batin Baekhyun.**_

.

.

.

.

Korea

Seorang namja tampan dan tinggi tengah menatap sebuah gundukan kecil. Tertulis.

Do KyungSoo

2 april 1990 – 17 agustus 2013

Namja tampan itu terlihat sangat sedih.

"Appa, jangan menangis. Nanti Kyungsoo eomma juga menangis."

"Iya, kau benar Baby Jong. Appa tidak boleh menangis, Ayo appa antarkan Baby Jong ke sekolah."

"Asyikk! Chanyeol appa memang yang terbaik ^^ ,"

"Kau yang terbaik Baby Jong, ayo. Luhan hyungmu pasti sudah menunggu lama di mobil."

"Ay ay Kapten ^^. "

Mereka berdua memasuki mobil Ferrari merah yang sudah di isi oleh namja kecil berumur 7 tahun, ia sedang mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Appa lama sekali." Ucapnya.

"Maafkan appa Baby Lu,"

"Maafkan Jonginnie juga ya hyung."

"Appa tidak Lulu maafkan. Iya Baby Jonginnie, Lulu hyung memaafkan Jonginnie."

"Pilih kasih sekali anak appa ini." Chanyeol mencubit pipi Luhan kemudian menjalankan mobilnya.

"Biarinn,"

_**"Hahh, Kyungsoo kau meninggalkan anak yang menyebalkan." Batin Chanyeol.**_

_**.**_

.

.

TBC

Or

END

?

Mianhae lama ^^

Ayo ripiu ripiu,. ^^ ripiu paling semangat + panjang + sering ripiu

Dapet hadiah 1 FF req (free couple)


	3. Chapter 2 : Bagian Dua

**_Author : Kim Jae Soo_**

_**Cast :**_

_**Byun Baekhyun**_

_**Park Chanyeol**_

_**Other Cast : EXO Members**_

_**Genre : Romance**_

_**Length : -**_

_**Rating : PG or NC**_

_**Summary : Hanya sebuah nafsu semata.**_

.

.

.

_**Waduh, kayaknya kalian salah paham semua ini. Kyungsoo itu jadi kakaknya Chanyeol disini, dia punya suami gitu tapi suaminya udah mati. Chanyeol unclenya LuKai. Tapi LuKai udah keseringan panggil dia Appa. Gitu. Nah dicerita ini, setelah kejadian Chanyeol nidurin Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung pergi gitu aja ke Cannada. Melahirkan di Cannada, . Kejadiannya itu saat ChanBaek LULUS Sekolah gitu.**_

_**Biar jelas lagi**_

_**Chan + Baek = Sehun**_

_**Chen + KyungSoo = Luhan, Kai**_

_**Suho + Lay**_

_**Kris + Zitao = Xiumin**_

.

.

.

At Bandara

Pemuda dengan tinggi yang terlewat batas itu tengah berdiri sembari mendengarkan music di ipodnya. Ia tengah menunggu seseorang di bandara ini.

Ia terus mengedarkan pandangan tajamnya ke segala arah, mencari seseorang bernama Byun Baekhyun dan Byun Sehun.

Sepertinya ia tengah bosan menunggu adik kesayangannya.

Beberapa jam kemudian orang yang dia tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Seorang namja manis tengah menggandeng tangan mungil seorang anak kecil berumur 2 tahun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun dan Byun Sehun.

"Kenapa lama sekali Baekkie?" Tanya namja tinggi ini.

"Mianhae, Kris ge. Yang penting kan sudah disini ^^." Balas Baekhyun.

"Uncle ^^ ." Sehun melepas gandengan tangan Baekhyun lalu berlari dan memeluk Kris. Ia tertawa pelan.

"Hunnie sudah besar nde? Ayo kubawakan koper kalian." Sembari menggendong Sehun, Kris juga membawa koper super besar Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun membawa koper kecil milik Sehun. Sekilas orang yang tidak tahu mereka, pasti mengira mereka sebuah keluarga kecil yang harmonis.

"Uncle Kris, Hunnie sudah berumur 2 tahun loh. Hehehe." Sehun tertawa dengan riang di dalam gendongan Kris. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis melihatnya.

_**"Chanyeol-ah, aku sudah dikorea. Dan ini saatnya untuk membalas semua apa yang kau lakukan padaku, walaupun aku mencintaimu." Batin Baekhyun.**_

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga memasuki mobil ABT terbaru berwarna merah darah. Mobil itu melaju dengan sangat kencang. Seperti tidak ingin di susul oleh mobil lainnya.

"Woah Uncle Kris hebat! Seperti pembalap saja." Kata Sehun dengan riang, mata indahnya berbinar terang.

"Uncle mu memang pembalap Hunnie, tapi pembalap motor ^^, kau senang bukan mempunyai uncle super hebat?" Jawab Baekhyun yang sedang memangku Sehun.

"Senang mommy, tapi lebih senang lagi kalau lihat daddy, ups." Sehun menutup mulutnya dengan spontan, lalu menatap wajah mommy yang menunduk. Kris terlihat menghela nafas.

"I'm Sorry Mom, Hunnie tidak akan membahas nya lagi." Sehun berkaca – kaca, ia takut mommy kesayangannya marah padanya.

"Gwechanayo Hunnie." Chu- Baekhyun mencium puncak kepala Sehun dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Mobil ABT itu tengah terparkir dengan rapi di antara jejeran mobil mewah di halaman rumah besar keluarga Wu. Pengguna mobil itu keluar dengan anggunnya. Tiga pemuda keluar dari mobil Kris, Byun Baekhyun dan Byun Sehun.

"Rumah appa dan eomma sepertinya bertambah besar ge." Kata Baekhyun.

"Ya, memang sengaja di bangun kembali. Katanya ingin Sehun nyaman tinggal disini." Jawab Kris.

"Oh, Bagaimana kabar Zitao?"

"Dia baik, beberapa bulan lagi kami menikah."

"Woah, kenapa baru sekarang bilangnya Ge?"

"Hahaha, mianhae aku lupa didi. Sudah ayo masuk. Eomma sudah memasak banyak untuk kau dan Sehun."

.

.

.

Rumah bergaya eropa ini terlihat unik dengan adanya guci- guci keluaran China dan Cannada. Rumah yang besar , rapi , dan indah. Milik keluarga Wu.

Sehun tengah berlari di sekitar ruang tamu setelah ia memasuki rumah besar ini. Ia terlihat senang berada di rumah Halmonie dan Haraboejienya.

"Hunnie, jangan berlarian. Nanti terjatuh bagaimana?" Teriakkan melengking Baekhyun membuat Sehun berhenti dan Kris menutup kupingnya. Tak tahukah kau Baekhyun, suara mu itu sangat cempreng bagaikan yeoja. #author di lempar ke exoplanet#.

"Mommy kalau teriak jangan kayak yeoja dong," Gerutu Sehun.

"Ah maaf Hunnie ^^v."

"Rupanya kalian sudah datang. Ayo kita langsung saja keruang makan. Sekalian ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan." Nyonya Wu menyuruh Baekhyun, Sehun dan Kris menuju ruang makan keluarga.

"Ingin membicarakan masalah apa eomma?" Tanya Kris.

"Tentang calon suami untuk Baekhyun."

.

.

.

Disisi lain

Seorang namja tampan tengah mematutkan pakaian di depan cermin. Ia bercermin sekaligus menggerutu kesal.

"Kenapa tidak ada pakaian yang cocok sih?" Ucap namja tampan ini.

"Ugh, kepalaku pusing appa. Appa ngapain sih?"

Seorang anak kecil berkulit tan tengah menatap sang appa atau lebih tepatnya unclenya itu.

"Appa tengah mencocokkan pakian Jongin." Kata namja tampan ini.

"Memang appa mau kemana?" Tanya namja kecil berkulit tan yang dipanggil Jongin ini.

"Appa mau bertemu calon istri appa Jonginnie. Bersiaplah, Bilang pada Luhannie juga nde?"

"Siap Appa,"

.

.

.

TBC

Or

END

?

_**is0live89 : Bukan chingu ^^,. Itu ponakannya Chanyeol. Ripiu lagi nde ^^.**_

_**Lkireii0521 : chingu salah nebak ,. Kyungsoo kakaknya Chanyeol ^^,.gitu..mungkin chanyeol akan aku buat menderita chingu ^^.**_

_**Milky Andromeda : ehehehehe,.. hanya FF chingu,. G bener2 mati kok aslinya ^^,. Ripiu lagi yaa,.**_

_**mitatitu : Sebentar lagi akan dibalas chingu ^^,. Ripiu lagi nde,**_

_**ichigo song : bukan chingu, situ salah paham,. Kyungsoo kakaknya chanyeol gitu,..**_

_**: tenang chingu ^^,.. Baekkie dan Chanyeol bersatu kok ^^,. Ripiu lagi nde,..**_

_**baekhan : habis cuman Sehun yang cocok jdi anaknya ^^,. Oke gomawo ripiu nya,. Ripiu lagi ya chingu ^^,.**_

_**Gita Safira : bukannn,. Kyungsoo kakaknya Chanyeol ^^,. Bkan suaminya ,. Hehehe.. Chanyeol unclenya LuKai. Tp LuKai lebih sering manggil appa…**_


	4. Chapter 3 : Bagian Tiga

_**Author : Kim Jae Soo**_

**_Cast :_**

**_Byun Baekhyun_**

**_Park Chanyeol_**

**_Other Cast : EXO Members_**

**_Genre : Romance_**

**_Length : -_**

**_Rating : PG or NC_**

**_Summary : Hanya sebuah nafsu semata._**

**.**

.

_**.**_

_**Biar jelas lagi**_

_**Chan + Baek = Sehun**_

_**Chen + KyungSoo = Luhan, Kai**_

_**Suho + Lay**_

_**Kris + Zitao = Xiumin**_

_**Couple : ChanBaek, ChenSoo, SuLay, TaoRis, LuMin, HunKai**_

_**.**_

.

.

_**YANG GAK SUKA COUPLE DIATAS,. BOLEH KELUAR! SAYA GAK SUKA ADA YANG NGE- BASH!**_

_**YANG NGEBASH LABIL!**_

_**DON'T COPY PASTE!**_

_**DON'T PLAGIAT!**_

_**.**_

.

.

"Tentang calon suami untuk Baekhyun."

.

.

Ruang makan keluarga Wu Nampak sangat tegang. Wajah tampan nan dingin Kris terlihat semakin dingin, rahang indahnya mengeras. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Sehun? Ia sama sekali tak tahu apa – apa tentang ini.

"Jadi bagaimana Baekkie? Kau mau kan menerima perjodohan ini?" Tanya Nyonya Wu pada sang anak.

"Tidak! Aku tak menyetujui jika adik kesayanganku harus menikah dengan seorang namja bernama Park Chanyeol." Bukannya Baekhyun yang menjawab tetapi Kris. Terlihat dia sama sekali tidak suka namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

"Loh? Kenapa kau yang menjawab Kris?" Tanya Tuan Wu aneh dan heran.

"Aku yang memegang kendali atas Baekhyun. Aku tak ingin adik kesayanganku bersama namja brengsek macam Park Chanyeol." Rahang indah Kris semakin mengeras, menandakan ia sangat membenci Park Chanyeol.

"Bisa tolong jelaskan alasannya?"

"Dia namja yang membuat Baekhyun seperti ini."

Baekhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Antara takut dan senang. Senang? Ya dia sangat senang di jodohkan dengan Chanyeol, bukankah itu kesempatan ia akan membalas segala perbuatan Chanyeol padanya kan?

"Noona Kim, tolong bawa Sehunnie ke dalam kamarnya dan bawakan makanannya." Perintah Nyonya Wu pada sang maid. Sehun pergi mengikuti maid keluarga Wu dengan perasaan penasaran dengan apa yang akan di bacarakan Mommy nya di ruang makan.

Setelah Sehun pergi, ruang makan keluarga Wu Nampak lebih tegang.

"Jadi? Park Chanyeol adalah orang yang membuatmu menderita selama 3tahun ini, Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Tuan Wu dengan tegas.

"I-iya appa." Jawab Baekhyun dengan lirih. Ia masih menunundukkan wajahnya.

"Hahh, bukankah itu bagus? Jadi, Chanyeol sama juga bertanggung jawab bukan?" Balas Nyonya Wu.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Mama! Kris tidak setuju dengan usul kalian berdua. Baekhyun, adik kesayanganku sangat berharga bagiku, aku takkan menyerahkan dia pada namja seperti Park Chanyeol." Mata Kris berkilat marah. Auranya sangat gelap pemirsahhh, seperti kulitnya Kim Jongin #ditendang teleport#.

"Aku mau kok ge." Kata Baekhyun pelan.

"Apa?TIDAK!" Bantah Kris.

"Gege mau, Hunnie tak punya ayah?"

"Kalau Baekkie yang mengatakan, aku pasrah saja. Tapi ada syaratnya, Chanyeol harus menang melawanku. Kita adu balap mobil." Kris bersmrik ria.

.

.

.

Disisi lain

Tiga orang namja ini tengah berpakaian tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol ini memakai tuxedo warna hitam dengan dasi kupu – kupu warna putih. Sedangkan dua namja lain, tengah memakai baju khas anak – anak. Celana pendek dan Kaos beruang, ditutupi dengan blazer kotak – kotak. Mereka terlihat kembar, hanya berbeda warna kulit saja,. #ditendang teleport lagi#.

"Appa, Hannie sudah tampan belum?" Tanya namja mungil bernama Luhan.

"Sudah, anak appa sudah tampan ^^, " Chanyeol tersenyum konyol menatap keponakan yang sudah dianggap anak olehnya.

"Kai juga tampan Appa." Kata namja berkulit tan sexy ini.

"Jonginnie bukan tampan, tapi manis ^^." Jawab Chanyeol tersenyum konyol (lagi).

"Ck, appa," Jongin atau Kai merengek pada Chanyeol. Ia mengerucutkan bibir sexynya pada sang appa. Ia kesal pada appanya.

Luhan mendekati adiknya dan memeluknya.

"Iya, benar kata Channie appa. Jonginnie manis ^^." Bukannya menenangkan Jongin, Luhan mengejeknya. Poor Uri Kai.

"Jahat T_T ," Jongin semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. _**"Imutnya." Batin Chanyeol dan Luhan.**_

"Sudah, ayo kita jemput halmonie dan haraboeji terlebih dahulu. Baru kalian dapat bertemu calon aunty kalian, emh maksudnya eomma ^^." Chanyeol menggendong Jongin dan menggandeng Luhan kearah mobilnya.

.

.

.

Mobil Chanyeol melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, bukannya tak berani mengebut. Tapi resikonya sangat besar. Ia tengah membawa dua anak kecil yang berharga untuknya, ia tak mau mereka terluka sedikitpun.

"Appa, aku ingin tahu calon eomma kami. Cantik tidak ya?" Celetuk Jongin sembari memainkan boneka teddy bear.

"Appa harap sih cantik,aegi. Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang focus menyetir.

"Tidak apa – apa, hanya bertanya saja." Jawab Jongin.

"Kalau Luhan boleh milih, harus namja yang super cantik ^^ ," Luhan melirik jahil Chanyeol, dan dibalas dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Iya, Jonginnie setuju dengan kata Hannie hyung." Kata Jongin semangat.

.

.

.

Keluarga Wu

Baekhyun terlihat gelisah, sesekali melihat kearah pintu kamarnya. Ia takut pada syarat yang diajukan pada gege nya itu. Ia tahu benar, kalau Kris itu pembalap mobil yang terkenal di seluruh Korea – China – Cannada. Ia takut Chanyeol kalah,eh? Takut Chanyeol kalah? Bukan karena takut Chanyeol kenapa – kenapa, ia takut jika Chanyeol kalah, ia tak bisa membalaskan dendamnya itu.==' jahat memang, tapi itu adalah janjinya 3 tahun lalu. Dan itu harus tuntas!

Tok! Tok!

"Mommy, ini Hunnie! Hunnie tidak bisa tidur Mom."

Baekhyun berjalan kearah pintu dan membukakkan pintu untuk anak kesayangannya.

"Kenapa tidak bisa tidur Hunnie?" Baekhyun menggendong tubuh mungil Sehun dan membawanya keatas tempat tidur, sesudah menutup pintu tentunya.

"Tidak tahu kenapa Mom, aku merasa sedikit nyaman ketika Halmonie bilang Mommy akan menikah." Ucapan polos Sehun mampu membuat Baekhyun kaget. _**"Apakah Hunnie tahu jika yang akan menikah denganku adalah Daddy kandungnya?" Batin Baekhyun.**_

"Oh ya? Sedikit nyaman bagaimana chagi?" Baekhyun mengelus rambut pirang anaknya dengan lembut.

"Seperti akan bertemu dengan Daddy." Sehun tersenyum dengan sangat polos sembari menatap Mommynya yang terlihat gugup.

"Aku senang sekali rasanya Mom, apakah Mommy mau menikah dengan calon Daddy Hunnie?"

"Hm, lihat saja nanti. Calon Daddy Hunnie harus di seleksi dahulu oleh unclemu." Jawab Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Eh? Di seleksi Mom? Kenapa begitu?"

"Unclemu ingin yang terbaik untuk Mommy, memangnya Hunnie mau mendapatkan calon Daddy yang buruk, hm?" Tanya Baekhyun mencium kedua pipi gempal Sehun dnegan gemas.

"Tentu saja tidak mau! Hunnie ingin Daddy yang baik, tampan, sayang pada keluarga, dan sangat mencintai Mommy dan Hunnie." Sehun tertawa kecil lalu membenamkan kepalanya di dada Mommynya.

"Hahaha, kau ini ada – ada saja. Baby, tidurlah. Good Night."

"Good Night, too My Pretty Mommy."

.

.

.

_**END**_

_**Or**_

_**TBC**_

_**?**_

_**Ehm,. Kayaknya aku udah bilang di chapter 2 kemarin. Kalau Kyungsoo KAKAKnya Chanyeol, bukan ISTRInya. Itu berarti kalian gak bener – bener perhatiin FF aku. Aku kecewa sumpah.**_

_**Kalau masih ada yang Tanya Kyungsoo istrinya Chanyeol apa bukan. Aku JANJI gak bakal lanjutin ini FF.**_


End file.
